capxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plot/Old/Old
This page is just for easy access and record keeping. IT IS NOT TO BE EDITED BY YOU, LOVELY ANONS, OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! What's the next step? Wait and see... Confirmed plot background Northington is obsessed with the myth of Quetzar, a Pokémon of incredible power that was was said to bring advancements to the native people in ancient time. So he sets out to find and reawaken it at any cost- but it was the arrogance and greed of people like him that made Quetzar bury the Golden City and seal itself away in the first place. They finally find Quetzar and manage to reawaken it, but it is furious to see that mankind has not learned its lesson and unleashes its wrath. Plot outline In the beginning was the Choice * You go to Professor Mangrove in his lab in Dacapo Town, and obtain your starter Pokémon. * You are then told by Professor Mangrove to go to Tremol Town to find his assistant Sequoia, to bring her back to the lab. You do this. * You return to Professor Mangrove's lab, and receive a Pokédex. * You travel to Quaver Town and defeat Foster at the Ice Gym (badge 1). Theft at the museum * You travel to Legato Crossroads, and then to Dronia City. * When you reach Dronia, you see a suspicious pair of people (Evil Team grunts) rush out of a museum with stolen artifacts: an ancient tablet and two orbs that were on loan from a temple on Ossia Island. * Soon after, the museum curator comes out and requests your aid in retrieving them. * You catch up to the grunts and battle them before they can leave Dronia, but they are aided by another suspicious person who the grunts are obeying (Admin #1) and escape. * The curator thanks you for attempting to help, even though the Evil Team grunts got away with the stolen Tablet and Orbs, and invites you to visit the museum's new exhibit, from which those artifacts were stolen. * There, you learn of the legend of an ancient, lost City of Gold that was blessed by the powerful Pokémon Quetzar with technology and machines even more advanced than what you see in modern times. * You defeat Stella at the Steel Gym (badge 2). Northington falls in with the wrong crowd * You travel to Andante Bay. * When you reach Andante, Sequoia is there. She has been sent on an errand by Professor Mangrove to give his old friend Northington, a fellow Pokémon professor and an expert on ancient Urobos, a letter asking him for his help in research involving ancient Pokémon. She has something else she wants to do, so she passes on the errand to you. * You find Northington at his lab and hand him the letter. Before Northington can give you his reply, an Evil Team Admin (#3) enters and tries to convince Northington to translate the stolen Tablet. * Northington is hesitant to go along with these demands at first, but when he learns that the Tablet holds the location of the ruins of the lost City of Gold, said to hold the secrets of Quetzar, he agrees, because he wants to make a discovery that benefits mankind before he retires. * Admin #3 has Evil Team grunts battle you, to allow Admin #3 and Northington to escape. * You defeat Cameron at the Water Gym (badge 3). Big Top battle! * You head to Vivace City, where you defeat Shadini at the Dark Gym (badge 4). Desert x Machima * You head towards Caesura Outpost. * You find Evil Team grunts in Caesura, and overhear them talking about how they are going to draw out a legendary Spirit at the Oasis. They notice you and you battle them. You travel to the Oasis. * When you get to the Oasis, you see Northington and Admin #3 try and fail to seal Machima in the stolen Orb. It flees towards the Desert Cave, and the Evil Team gives pursuit. * In the Desert Cave, you battle through a gauntlet of Evil Team grunts until you reach where Northington and the Admin have cornered Machima. * To stall time so Northington can seal the legendary Spirit, Admin #3 battles you. You defeat the Admin, only to see Machima imprisoned. * Northington voices his concern to Admin #3 that, according to the Tablet, there are two legendary Spirits that still need to be sealed to awaken Quetzar, but there is only one Orb left to do it with. Admin #3 comes to the conclusion that there must still be an Orb left at the temple on Ossia that had loaned the other two Orbs to the Museum. * Admin #3 tells Northington to seal the second legendary Spirit in the ocean north of Dronia, while they retrieve the final Orb. Cliffside couple * You go to Staccato Cliffs, where you defeat the ?/! Pair at the Psychic/Fighting Gym (badge 5). Temple time * You head to Ossia Island. * When you reach Ossia, you find that the entrance to the temple that holds the final orb is guarded by a large number of Evil Team grunts. A temple worker shows you a secret passage into the temple. * Once you are inside the temple, you find Admin #3 with the Evil Team Leader. They tell you that once they have control of Quetzar, they will use its power to change Urobos from a place where people can barely get by into a futuristic land where everyone can live in comfort and convenience. * After you battle them, they escape with the final Orb. * You defeat the Fireworks Girl at the Fire Gym (badge 6). Gettin' Riggy wit It * You then head north of Dronia along Route 8 until you reach the Oil Rig. * You battle through the Oil Rig until you reach where Admin #1 and Northington have drawn the second legendary Spirit out of hiding. * So that Yacuma doesn't flee, Admin #1 creates a massive oil spill to draw its attention. As the protector of the ocean, Yacuma is compelled to stop the spill, and the plan to capture her goes off without a hitch. * Despite objecting, Northington does nothing to stop this plan. * Admin #1 battles you to stall for Northington, and then the Evil Team escapes again. So near and yet Safari * You continue to Fugue Town, where you defeat the Bug Samurai at the Bug Gym (badge 7). * You are alerted by one of the residents that the Evil Team is causing trouble at the Safari Zone. You go there. * After fighting through more Evil Team grunts, you find Northington and Admin #2 confronting the final legendary Spirit, Patama. * To stop Patama from fleeing, they create yet another natural disaster: a forest fire. Patama summons and controls many of the Safari Zone's Pokémon to keep the fire from spreading too far. * You are stalled by Admin #2 so that Northington can seal Patama in the last of the Orbs. * Northington tells Admin #2 that the hidden path to the City of Gold is somewhere on Route 19, making note that it would be impossible for someone without the Tablet to find it unless they had great knowledge of the jungle. The legend is revealed * You travel to Calando Village, where you speak to Calando's Chief, who explains the rest of the legend of the lost City of Gold. * When Quetzar came to Urobos, it gave the emperor of the City of Gold knowledge of great technology and the ability to create advanced machines so that he could share them with all of his people. But instead, the emperor kept Quetzar's gifts to himself, using them to gain more power and wealth. When Quetzar learnt of this betrayal, it struck out in anger, destroying the city. Quetzar then sealed itself away, leaving a message for the people of Urobos: if it was awakened by a person consumed with greed, it would leave the world and take people's ability to innovate and create new things with it. * After finishing this tale, the Chief decides to guide you to the City of Gold. Quetzar comes and goes * Once there, you battle more Evil Team grunts and each Evil Team Admin so that you can get to where Quetzar lies dormant. * Northington is there, along with the Evil Team Leader. The Leader reveals that their plans were not to use Quetzar's power to make the region of Urobos more developed like their followers believed, but instead to use Quetzar's technological gifts to rule as their new emperor. * Because of this revelation, Northington has a change of heart and refuses to awaken Quetzar. The Evil Team Leader forcefully takes the three Orbs containing the legendary Spirits from Northington, and starts the ritual that unleashes Quetzar. The Leader battles you so that you can't stop the ritual before it finishes. * After you defeat the Evil Team Leader, Quetzar awakens angrily, freeing the legendary Spirits and then disappearing into thin air. * The Chief believes that Quetzar is gone forever, but a remorseful Northington offers a last glimmer of hope. He tells you of a section of the Tablet that speaks of a tower leading to a world beyond their own, from which Quetzar came. Northington suspects that if you climbed this Spiral Tower, you would be able to find Quetzar and convince it to return. * He tells you to meet him at his Lab in Andante. * The Evil Team Leader and the Admins are rounded up and taken to the authorities. In search of snakes (with wings) * You travel to Andante. * At Northington's Lab, he tells you that, with the help of Professor Mangrove, he has further examined the Tablet and discovered that the entrance to the Spiral Tower is in one of a series of underwater caves on Route 14. * You get to Route 14 and dive underwater, where you find the entrance to the Spiral Tower. Once you climb to the top, you find Quetzar. It looks into your heart and sees that you are not greedy like the emperor of the Gold City or the Evil Team Leader. * Because Quetzar now knows that people can be pure of heart as well as corrupt, it gives Urobos one more chance to use its gifts wisely. Because Quetzar is thankful to you for this revelation, it gives you the opportunity to capture it. * Now that the problem he helped create has been fixed, Northington turns himself over to the authorities to be punished for his part in the Evil Team's actions. 2.B.A. Champion * You travel to Calando and defeat the Jungle Shaman at the Grass/Ghost Gym (badge 8). * Now that you have collected all of the Gym Badges, you travel to Victory Road and go through it. * You enter Coda Peak, where you challenge the Elite Four and defeat the Champion. Things cut from the plot outline There were some pieces of information that managed to sneak through in the plot outline, despite them not being suitable for appearing in it and being unnecessary and superfluous. For the sake of openness, this information is: * Removing an encounter with an Admin near the top of Cycling Road when the player first passes through there. This encounter does absolutely nothing for the plot, as it solely explains that the Cycling Road is newly built and that a "foreign benefactor" (intended to be recognised as the Evil Team Leader) arranged for its construction, amongst other modernisation projects which never come up again in the plot. So basically, this just shows that the Admin exists (they will be met again later anyway in a plot event), that the Evil Team Leader exists, and that there is a construction company doing stuff which has no effect on the plot. All this is dialogue and flavour text, which has no business being in the plot outline. Any exposition that happened here can happen anywhere else. The detailed plot can add in this exact scene if it wants to, which also shows that this scene is worthy of the detailed plot and not the plot outline. Its removal from the plot outline (i.e. recognising it as being unrelated to the plot) changes absolutely nothing, which is one of the main proofs that it does not belong in the plot outline. * Removing text from Staccato which showed the Evil Team leaving the area on boats. We do not need to know how the Evil Team travels around the region, nor would just showing the boats inform the player where to go next - any learning of where to go next would have to be done separately (via dialogue), as the boats themselves would not provide that information. In any case, the plot outline does not need to describe how the player finds out where to go next, as that is dialogue which is not part of the plot outline. The plot outline just describes what happens; the detailed plot is what will link them together and explain why. * After the Oil Rig and before the Safari Zone event, removing the mention that the player travels down Route 18 and that they see evidence of machinery having been there that used to act as roadblocks. The plot outline has no business dictating how the player travels around the region, which the mention of Route 18 does (it precludes the possibility of going to Fugue via Rout 17 and the Underwater Cave). As for the mention of machinery, they were just roadblocks, which is superfluous enough to not matter to the plot outline at all - the information of where the Evil Team's machinery came from is not important enough to warrant it being in the plot outline. * Removing the mention that the player travels through Upwards Cave on their way to Victory Road. Again, this is dictating the path taken by the player, which the plot outline should not do. Regardless of how likely it is that the player will be made to go through Upwards Cave anyway, the plot outline has no business specifically mentioning this. The exact text of what was cut can be found here. If you have any problems with any of this being cut, and you disagree with the reasons for it being cut, feel free to dispute it in the thread. Plot options The plot should use all of the bullet points below. It can ignore up to six of them, however, but no more than six. If a bullet point has multiple options within it, just one of the options should be used. The plot outline may not address some of the bullet points (i.e. they are neither used nor ignored), as they may not have any relevance to the outline plot, e.g. points about a Pokémon which isn't in the plot. Regarding locations * The plot must use at least one of the following as essential plot locations (listed from most to least popular): Observatory, City of Gold, temple in the jungle, oil rig, temple in the lake, temple in the desert, Spiral Tower. * The plot cannot use any of the following as essential plot locations: a resort tower, any kind of burial grounds, wind farm, solar energy farm. Regarding the Evil Team * Northington is a core member/researcher of the Evil Team but is not its Leader, OR Northington helps/is helped by the Evil Team but is not a member of it. * The reason Northington is obsessed with the legend of Quetzar is to settle an academic debate and prove himself right, OR the reason Northington is obsessed with the legend of Quetzar is his search for knowledge and ancient secrets. * The Evil Team includes AN UNSPECIFIED SET AND NUMBER of Admins. This DOES NOT refer to any particular set. * Some of the Evil Team's Admins are related to Northington. Some of them are not related to Northington. * The Evil Team has a definite Leader, who is above the Admins, who are above the grunts. There is no further defined structure to the Evil Team's leadership hierarchy. * The Evil Team's members (all of them) come from multiple international locations, including one or more from Urobos itself, OR the Evil Team's members are all foreigners to Urobos. * While there is definitely and canonically a Leader for the Evil Team, the Leader is not Northington, nor a CEO (either foreign or domestic) nor anyone related to these two definitions. (An upcoming survey will decide all details of the Evil Team and its members that aren't explicitly defined by the plot.) * The Evil Team's Leader is arguably good and evil (i.e. has a mixed method and intent), OR the Evil Team's Leader is apparently good but is actually secretly evil. * The Evil Team is pursuing Quetzar/Gold City in their search for glory and wealth, OR the Evil Team is pursuing Quetzar/Gold City for the power to enforce a philosophical ideal. * The Evil Team's allies include: openly, a scientific institute and/or an archaeological institute; secretly, some LOCAL businesses. * The Evil Team's allies cannot include any of the following: the Elite Four, the player's mother, Professor Mangrove, Sequoia, any official government, revolutionaries, political radicals (e.g. Nazis). Regarding the Legendary Pokémon * Quetzar has power over (the concept/function of) exactly one of the following: inspiration OR knowledge OR invention OR civilisation OR stagnation while in Statue Form and change while in Space Form (stagnation and change are both part of the same option). Nothing else. Multiple possibilities (e.g. inspiration and knowledge) are not allowed. * Quetzar was sealed away by its own will, OR Quetzar was sealed away by an ancient civilisation. * Quetzar is thematically associated with change and progress. * The Golems are involved in the main plot. * The Golems are related to the Spirits OR the Golems are related to Quetzar. * The Golems were each created by different (human) people at different times in history, OR all three Golems were created at the same time by an ancient civilization. * The Spirits have always existed. * The Spirits are each related to a natural cycle. * One Spirit is benevolent, one is malevolent and one is ambivalent, OR all three Spirits are ambivalent. * Xochi is not involved in the main plot. * Xotec is ambivalent, and Xochi is strictly benevolent. * One of the Idols is related to the immaterial (spiritual), and the other Idol is related to the material (physical). Former plot options These bullet points used to be listed above, but it has since been decided to get rid of them. This is because they both received a practically 50/50 split of votes between "involved" and "not involved" in the survey that decided all these bullet points - see the survey results, Q13 and Q15. They are still listed here only as a matter of record. * The Spirits are involved in the main plot. * Xotec is involved in the main plot. Category:Development